Torn Apart
by Mysfit Chyld
Summary: One sister is a pirate, one is a bounty hunter. How will they meet again?
1. On the Black Pearl

This is my first attempt at a PotC fanfic so please if you're gonna flame make it constructive K?

The waters of the Caribbean slapped against the side of the fastest ship to ever sail across them. Over the water the wind carried a young voice.  
  
"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me."  
  
"Marina!"  
  
"Aye Jack?" she called back from the crow's nest. Her auburn, sun- highlighted hair sliding over her shoulder to hang forward and frame her face.  
  
"_Captain_! Its Captain, love," Jack called back from the deck.  
  
"Aye _Captain_ then," Marina called down.  
  
"Come on down. Your shift is done."  
  
"Aye Captain!" she called down.  
  
Marina's head disappeared. A dainty, tanned hand reached out and grabbed a rope that hung loose next to the crow's nest. The rope was pulled close and Marina appeared on the rail. She twisted the rope around her left leg and she rapped the rope another two times around her right arm. She jumped off the side of the nest and swung down to land in front of Jack.  
  
"You know, love, one day you're gonna break your neck doing that."  
  
"If you say so Captain," Marina laughed.  
  
Jack loved her laugh. It was musical. Whenever Marina laughed, Jack felt the happiness that, until then he only felt when he was sailing the _Pearl. _He also loved to watch her laugh. When she did, her smile what beautiful and she closed her eyes in joy. Those, Jack must have thought a million times since seeing her, were her most feature. They were a turquoise that could only be matched by the clear waters of the Caribbean Sea. Marina's hair hung down to her petite waist and held only the slightest hint of a curl at the tips.  
  
Jack had found Marina locked in one of the smallest, darkest cells in the _Pearls_ hull. She seemed to have been taken by Barbossa and his crew had treated her, and Jack didn't press the matter. Once Jack had gained her trust she quickly learned how the_ Pearl_ was run, and she eagerly joined the crew. Now a year later she was one of the best members he had.  
  
"So Captain," Marina said. "Any more orders for me today?"  
  
"No. You spent almost the entire bloody day up in the nest."  
  
"Sorry," Marina said as she ducked her head a little.  
  
"No, love. It's not a bad thing. Its just you seem to watch the sea a lot."  
  
"Yeah... I guess I do. I can't help it. The sea... well... I guess you could say it calls to me."  
  
"Aye. It calls to all of us," Jack replied with a grin.  
  
"I s'pose so. We are all out here," Marina said, more out loud to herself than to Jack.  
  
"Well, its about time for dinner so if you are gonna clean up, you might wanna do it now," Jack said, knowing that Marina was thinking the same thing.  
  
"You're right, Captain. Thank you."  
  
Jack smiled at her; but that was soon replaced will a look of confusion. Marina was pulling her boots off. Next she rolled her pants up above her knees. Then, to Jack's utter disbelief, she pulled her shirt off, reviling a blue band that wound around her chest, covering, though just barley, enough.  
  
"Err...Marina, love, what do you think you're doing?" Jack questioned as Marina climbed onto the rail of the ship.  
  
"Cleaning off, Captain," Marina replied before diving over the edge of the Pearl.  
  
"Man over board!" Jack called, not taking his eyes off the spot where Marina had entered the water.  
  
The rest of the crew stopped their tasks momentarily and Ana-Maria called, "Who be it Captain?"  
  
"Marina! Quick! She hasn't surfaced!"  
  
Not moving the crew looked back at Ana-Maria.  
  
"Captain. She does it all the time. 'Tis be how she cleans off when the fresh water rations are low. She'll call to us when she's done."  
  
As if to confirm what Ana had said, Marina's head popped out from under the water.  
  
"Mr. Cotton! Ca you throw down a rope?" she called as she treaded water.  
  
The mute pirate answered her request and she climbed back aboard the ship. As she came over the rail, Jack could not help but notice that she was evenly tanned on her whole upper body. She did not have the tan lines that Ana-Maria had from the short sleeve or the tank top style that she wore. (I know they probably didn't call them that but work with me plz?")  
  
Sensing Jack's eyes on her, Marina looked at him with her turquoise eyes as she wrung out her hair.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Do you run around my ship dressed like that?!"  
  
"Only when it's really hot or I'm getting ready to swim. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Does it distract my crew?" Jack asked with a serious face.  
  
"Um..." She looked around at the crew, none of whom seemed to be paying any attention. "No."  
  
"Well then!" Jack smiled roguishly. "Nobody should mind."  
  
She smiled flirtatiously and walked slowly over to Jack.  
  
"Aye Captain. Nobody minds, but they don't watch me nearly as closely as you are."  
  
"You are part of my crew. I'm entitled to know what's going on, on my ship."  
  
"You're right, Captain. You do have the right to know what's going on on your ship," Marina said, getting very close to Jack.  
  
Marina had moved so close to Jack that he could see the salt from the ocean beginning to dry in her hair. She smiled and Jack noticed, for not the first time, her eyes seemed to glisten, the turquoise shifting slightly like a wave on the ocean. Jack was enchanted by those eyes. They hypnotized him just as the waters he sailed on.  
  
"So my attire is acceptable?"  
  
"Only under those conditions, love," Jack said. "And a specific other. But until then, put a shirt back on."  
  
"Anythin' you say, Captain," Marina said as she stepped even closer to Jack, their lips almost touching. "Only... could you get off my shirt so I can put it on?"  
  
Jack stepped back and looked around slightly flustered, but covering it quite well. He saw that every crewmember was staring directly at him and Marina.  
  
"What are you lookin at! Back to work. We want in port by 2 days!" Jack called.  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, jacks crew began their tasks. Then Jack turned back to face Marina who, in his attention's absence, had put her shirt back on and was in the process of braiding her hair.  
  
"Well, Captain, see you ate dinner," she smiled brightly and skipped her way below deck.  
  
Jack watched her hair swing back and forth down her back. 'She always gets giddy like that after a swim. I wonder what it is about the ocean that gets her that way,' Jack thought to himself. Unknown to him, Marina was questioning herself about the same thing. 'Why do I feel so happy when I'm so close to the water.'  
  
"Ana? You awake?" Marina asked later that night when she and Ana had returned to their small bunk.  
  
Jack had dedicated a small portion of the cargo area for the two women. It had taken both Ana-Maria and Marina more that a little time to persuade Jack to allow this, but eventually he gave into logic. Of course, when telling the crew they were going to have to add the extra wall in the _Pearl_ it was his idea.  
  
"Aye. What is it 'Rina?" Ana asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Well you know I'm gonna be 18 in two days."  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Well now I'm not a minor. I wanna go into Tortuga with you. I wanna get a tattoo to to show that I'm parta the crew _Pearl_.  
  
"I dunno if Jack'll allow that 'Rina. He's grown quite attached to you. He won't wanna risk loosing you."  
  
"I'm not gonna leave the _Pearl. _I couldn't. Jack, you, the crew, you're all family now. I just want everyone to know I'm a pirate sailing under the best captain on the most feared ship in the Caribbean."  
  
"Then I'll talk to Jack for you."  
  
"Thanks Ana. See you in the morning."  
  
"G'night."  
  
Both women rolled to face away from each other and fell asleep.


	2. The arangement

She's close. Very close. I can feel it. Soon my sister. Very soon we shall meet again.  
  
The woman who's thoughts these where sat in the furthest corner of a small bar called "The Singing Wave". Her auburn hair hung strait down her back to brush the top of her hips. Her eyes were the color of dying embers and held a glint that warned anyone that she was not a girl to mess with. She was built petite, with long legs. Her height was probably the only thing that made her look close to a pushover. She was only 5'5. She smiled with satisfaction as she thought about how close her sister was. She also thought of how wonderful it would be to avenge her sisters' captures 4 years ago. Four long years (well five in 2 days). She had been 13 when those damn pirates came and took her sisters away from her.  
  
As her hatred boiled her hand instinctively found the scar that pierced just below her right breast. By all rightness she should be dead, but sheer hatred and a longing for revenge kept her alive through those painful months. As soon as she was able to Amber found a swordsman to teach her. It had cost her...she shuddered at the thought, but it was well worth it. Now she was an expert with a sword and a hirable hit man and assassin.  
  
"'ello sweetie. Are ye lookin' fer some company fer the evenin'?" a drunken voice said into her ear.  
  
Amber turned around and glared at the sailor. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she automatically drew her dagger from her boot.  
  
"You better get your drunken self away from me before I have to do something drastic," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ye have a firey personality don't ye?" the sailor asked.  
  
"You have no idea," Amber replied dangerously.  
  
But instead of drawing unwanted attention to herself, since she was a minor in the bar anyways, she stood up and pushed past the man. As she walked by he pinched her rear. Quickly she turned and landed a beautiful punch to his right eye. The sailor staggered a bit and she used those few moments to get out of the bar and a small ways down the street. Soon she heard the heavy footsteps that announced that her sailor had decided to pursue her. She ran into an alley way so as not to attract attention if it came down to her having to kill to save herself. It seemed that she had kept herself from both attraction attention and the possible killing, for the sailor ran stupidly past her alley and she heard him fall a few feet away, passed out in a drunken heap.  
  
"Even better," she said quietly to herself as she emerged from the shadows that her all black ensemble blended with. The only color clothing she wore were three arm bands of green, blue, and white, and a red sash on her waist.  
  
Stealthily she made her way down the streets of Tortuga to her room at the Seahorse Inn. Her soft leather boots made no sound when she walked and the few men and women still out on the streets were either so drunk or were carrying a drunken friend to pay much attention to a girl dressed in men's clothing.  
  
As she walked, Amber's thoughts returned to her sisters. Quickly she entered her dark room and pulled off her boots and pants. She slid onto the lumpy mattress, but at least it was one, and pulled the covers up to her waist.  
  
Before falling asleep she whispered, "Soon we will meet again. Very soon...Marina." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain! We put into port tomorrow!" Ana-Maria called to Jack as she walked up to him.

"Aye. It'll be good to set foot in Tortuga. The crew will have a good time."

"Aye. The crew will. Including Marina?"

"What? You can't be serious," Jack said, turning to look at Ana-Maria.

"Aye jack. I am. Marina…"

"Captain," Jack interrupted.

"Marina won't be leavin you Jack," she continued, pretending not to hear the correction.

"Captain," Jack said a little bit more sternly.

"That's what you're worried about isnt it Jack? You're worried about losein her aren't you, Jack?"

"Captain woman!" Jack yelled. "Captain!"

"Aye. You are the captain but right now you're gonna listen to me on an equals base!" Ana yelled back.

Jack stared at her with a look of complete shock on his face. He couldn't believe that one of his crew would dare talk to him in such a way. But at the same time he realized that he did need to be on a name base if he were to really listen to what Ana-Maria was telling him.

After a few moments Jack said calmly.

"You're right Ana-Maria. And you know it," he eyed her suspiciously. "I cant afford to lose her. She's become too valuable. She's one of my best crew members."

"Aye, Jack, I know," Ana-Maria said understandingly. "But she wont leave us Jack. She cares about the crew. She cares about me. She cares about the ship. She cares especially for you, Captain."

Her last statement, Ana-Marie noticed, seemed to trigger something in Jack.

"You're sure that I wont lose her?" Jack asked.

"Aye, Captain. I'm sure. Let her come with us to Tortuga. There are a few things she wants to do."

"Alright Ana-Maria. Marina will join us in Totuga."

"Thank you Jack…er…Captain," Ana-Maria said, hardly able to keep herself from throwing her arms around Jack and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ana-Maria, tell Marina to come see me. Don't tell her that I said she could go with us to Tortuga."

"Aye Captain. I wont be sayin a word to her bout it," Ana replied.

She turned around and walked towards the steps that lead to the bunk she shared with Marina. When she got down below she found Marina dressed and pulling her hair back under an orange scarf.

"'Rina. The captain wants to speak with you."

"Really? About what?" Marina eyed her suspiciously.

"Didn't say. Captain just told me to tell you he wants a word with you."

"Alright," Marina said.

Quickly she made her way on deck and found Jack at the Pearl's wheel. Slowing her pace to an even walk she went to stand at Jacks right.

" You asked to see me, Captain?"

" Aye " Jack said nonchalantly.

Marina stood next to him for a few minutes expecting him to tell her what ever it was he had wanted to say. Finally her impatience won over common sense and she said, "Are you gonna have me just stand here all day or are you gonna tell me something? I have nest duty today at non and by the look of it, it's already 11:30." 

"Aye. I got something else to say to you, but I'll be tellin you when I'm ready. So until you can stand there in silence and look pretty."

Mariana crossed her arms over her chest and sulked. When Jack turned to look at her he grinned mischievously and said, "I said look I pretty /I , love."

Marina turned to glare directly at Jack. She was too mad to speak. All she could do was stare at him and hope that if she glared long enough her eyes would bore a hole through his insensitive skull.

"I was only joking, love. You know I think you're cute when you're angry."

"Well thank you, Captain," Marina hissed sarcastically.

"Now now… That's no way to act with me. Especially when I was going to let you go into Tortuga with Mr. Gibbs, Ana-Maria, and me. But if you don't want to…" Jack trailed off.

"No I want to! Oh Jack you mean it?"

"Captain Marina. Captain."

"Sorry. Im just so excited. I'm really going to Tortuga! This will be the first time you've let me off the ship Captain. Did you realize that?"

"Aye. And I want to apologize for it. It was not really fair for me to keep you on the Pearl. Its just… well its your own bloody fault! If you weren't so useful I don't think I would have dept you on board for so long. But you turned out to be one of the finest members of my crew and I didn't want to lose you. Now if you tell anyone tell anyone what I just said I'll deny every word."

Jack's face held no trace of humor, but Maria could tell he was holding back a grin.

"Don't worry Captain. I wont be leaving you. Beside I like the ocean too much to stay on land. Plus you've invested a lot of time into teaching me to be a pirate. What kinda way would it be if I turned around and left you for another ship?"

"A pirates way," Jack interjected with his trademark grin.

"I have my loyalties to you Jack. Nothing could waver it. You and the crew are like family to me. I could never leave you."

"Marina I…" Jack started.

"Aye Captain?" Marina answered, looking at him with a smile dancing in her eyes.

Jack stared into her eyes, just watching them. The color seemed to dance and change. It was again hypnotic in the same way the ocean was if you stared out to long.

"Captain? Are you alright?" Marina's voice brought Jack out of his trance and he blinked a couple times.

"I'm fine," he said with a flourish. " Now don't you have nest duty? I'm sure that Cotton doesn't like it up there near as much as you seem to, and does not want any extra time on his shift."

"Eep! You're right! Thank you again Captain," she called over her shoulder as she ran over to the ladder attached to the nest.

Jack watched as she moved aside so that Cotton could climb down. When he was safely on deck, Marina scurried up the ladder and into the nest. A few moments later, Jack saw an orange shirt and a pair of brown pants hanging over the edge of the crow's nest.

'So that's why she can tan without distracting the crew,' Jack thought to himself. 'I wonder how she would react to a visitor.'

At this last thought he flashed another grin and called Ana-Maria to take over for a while. When Ana complied, Jack took off his boots and left them with her. Quietly he snuck over to the ladder and began to climb. He needn't be so quiet, he realized soon, because he could hear Marina singing after he was only about 10 feet off the deck. What little noise he made was carried away from Marina's ears by the wind anyways.

Stealthily he slipped over the railing to the nest, approached Marina undetected and…

Damn I am evil lol... hope you'll keep reading


End file.
